My Soul, my Life, my Love and a Rose
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: "The occasion? The world is falling apart outside, the war has started Lily. I don't need any special occasion to tell you how much I love you, because I'm not sure I will have the chance to say it ever again." [Lily/James; one-shot] Dedicated to the biggest Jily lover I know, Sannie (Eternally Seventeen). Written for Quidditch League.


_**This one-shot was written for**__** Quidditch League Competition ****Round 12 - OTPs**_

Team: Holyhead Harpies

Position: Keeper - written by Chaser 2

OTP: Lily Evans and James Potter

Wordcount: 1204

Last: _The last dance they shared._

* * *

**Well, of course it's dedicated to my seriously super Sannie (****_Eternally Seventeen)_**, she is the biggest Jily fan I know after all!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

_My Soul, my Life, my Love and a Rose_

"James," Lily called out. She didn't look up for a moment. She only ended slicing the tomatoes when she realized that she didn't get any answers. She called out his name once again without any replies.

She walked out of the kitchen with a frown only to realize that James wasn't downstairs. With a sigh she climbed the stairs and headed towards the nursery, because its door was opened and light and laughter came from the room. She stopped in the door frame and watched her husband as he was trying to make their son fall asleep.

"And then your godfather, Padfoot..." James told his son who was clapping enthusiastically.

"Unca Pafoo," Harry replied and James smiled. Lily was watching her small family with a fond expression on her face.

"Yes, he made sure that you Mommy would know that I love her," James finished and Harry started clapping once again.

"Momma," he stated and then he seemed to notice Lily's presence as he stretched out in her direction. James turned around when he noticed his son's reaction and smiled when he caught Lily's eyes.

"I was just telling Harry how I first confessed my love towards you," he said with a glint in his eyes Lily missed so much these days when the war was going on and they didn't know if they would be alive the next day. Lily closed the space between the door and her favourite boys and gave a peck to her sleepy son.

"Have a good night, Harry," she muttered while she brushed her thumb against his pink cheeks. "Mommy loves you," she breathed. Before she could turn around James' arms were around her waist. He brushed her red hair away from her neck and kissed her tenderly from centimetre to centimetre on her neck.

"The dinner isn't ready yet," she muttered and he chuckled.

"Dinner can wait, Lils," he told her as he let her go. She took one hundred eighty degrees turn and faced her husband.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked curiously, but her words were a bit flirty at the same time. He grinned and winked at her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he stated and she rolled her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips. She took a glance towards their son and she acknowledged with a smile that he has already fallen asleep.

"We should let our little buddy sleep," James muttered in her hair and she nodded. He took her hand and let her out of the room gently.

"Is Dumbledore..." Lily started, but she was cut off by James' sudden kiss. He brushed a lock of dark red hair out of her emerald green eyes and then he looked into them.

"Not today, Lils. For an evening I want to forget the war. I just want to spend it with my amazing family, my perfect son and beautiful wife," he said softly and she nodded, but she never broke the eye contact.

"As Harry has already fallen asleep... Just you and me?" Lily asked and she didn't care anymore that her voice was more than flirtatious, it was seductive. He chuckled and pecked her nose.

"Just you and me, Evans," he muttered and she raised her eyebrows.

"It's Potter," she corrected him and he grinned.

"And I still can't believe how lucky I am," he stated as he started playing with a lock of her hair.

"I thought you had something in mind," Lily stated and he chuckled.

"Impatient, are we?" he asked and his wife nodded eagerly. He grabbed her hand and led her downstairs.

"Close your eyes." He turned towards her. She looked questioningly at him, but after a look from her husband she did what she was told to do. James took out his wand and muttered countless spells.

"You can open your eyes, Lils," he said at the same moment a beautiful melody started playing. Lily opened her eyes and looked around. The room was dark, but some candles were floating in the air reminding Lily to the glorious Great Hall at Hogwarts. The fire in the fire place was as beautiful as ever with its high yellowish reddish flames. A single rose was in James's hand and a big grin was on his face.

"Lily Potter, would you do me the honour of sharing a dance with me?" he asked in a serious tone and he even knelt down just as he did when he asked her to marry him. Lily let out a joyful chuckle and smiled at her husband. She didn't even remember the last time she felt so carefree and happy.

"Maybe, Mr. Potter. It depends... What do you have to offer me?" she asked challengingly and he got up quickly and he offered her the single red rose.

"My soul, my life, my love is already yours. All I can give you is this rose," James told her and she took a step closer to him. He automatically pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder,

"Just a rose for a dance?" she asked and he kissed her fiercely before he answered.

"My soul, my life, my love and my rose," he said while he looked in her endless eyes.

"So much for a dance?" she questioned him quietly and he smiled.

"So little for you, Lily," he answered in the same manner. Lily leaned closer to him and let her lips brush against his.

"It's seems like a fair business," she told him and he kissed her softly as a response.

"Then may I have this dance?" he asked and she nodded. She let him lead her as they started dancing to the soft melody which soon changed to something familiar.

"This is our wedding song." Lily stopped and he nodded."What's the occasion? Have I forgotten something? Your birthday is going to be in half a year... Mine, no I don't have birthday, I would know..." She could never finish it, because he cut her off by a kiss.

"The occasion? The world is falling apart outside, the war has started Lily. I don't need any special occasion to tell you how much I love you, because I'm not sure I will have the chance to say it ever again," James said softly and she felt as a traitor tear ran down on her cheek. He wiped it off with his thumb.

"This isn't going to be our last dance, is it?" she asked while trying to fight back her tears. James smiled sadly at her.

"We can never know, Lils. I just... I just want you to know how much you mean to me. If... If I don't live to see the end of this war I want to leave this world with you knowing that you and Harry are everything to me," James stated and she nodded.

"I know that James and you... you and Harry... I love you more than anything," she replied and he smiled, before he captured her lips once again.

When Lily looked up she saw the calendar.

_Only one day until Halloween._


End file.
